


Ash and Gold

by laughs_in_distortion



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon Fills [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Almost Fluff, Banter, Canon Non-Binary Character, Crack Relationships, Ficlet, Goth jokes, Hair, Oh yeah we're going rly obscure for today's selection lads, One i take dead seriously tho (laugh track), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughs_in_distortion/pseuds/laughs_in_distortion
Summary: Bad dye jobs, intimacy, and snarking.
Relationships: Francis/Gerard Keay (The Magnus Archives)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ash and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Sentence Fic Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767169) by anonymous. 



> Prompt was "strawberry blonde."
> 
> (Yes i made a mistake on the og post dont look at me rip)

"You might wanna break out the £3 dye again, Dracula," Francis says, burying their cheek in the pillow and Gerry's dark abyss of tresses. 

The sound of Gerry scoffing and, "got something to say about my hair, _Van Helsing_?"

"Your roots are coming back in," Francis says, the scent of ash and cheap shampoo lingering in their nose, their fingers weaving through a sea of fading black product and the creeping tendrils of strawberry blonde locks clawing their way to the sunlight. 

  
  



End file.
